Expect the unexpeced
by Cyenita
Summary: Sometimes your prince charming is a fat, underpaid white guy with a bad attitude.
1. Kidnapping

It was a horrible day for the hole squad when Jarod Jones kidnapped his daughter Veronica and went hiding her in New York, Stilman gave the strict instruction for all team members to stay in Philly and leave the search to the New York Cops. Kat was totally broken and wasn´t able to work. Now five days after the kidnapping

Scotty Valens was in New York sitting in his car and observes a cheap Motel in Queens. Two hours into the oberservation he heard someone knocking on the window of his car. He wasn´t really surprised when he saw Nick Vera standing outside the car. He let Nick in.

"What are you doing her Vera? "

"The same you are doing "

"Haven´t you tickets for the Flyers tonight, Nick? "

"Yes, but Veronica is more important and the Flyers will loose anyway. So have you seen Jones yet?"

"No, but his sister arrived a half hour ago."

"I told Miller that Veronica needs contact to her father."

"No one could have guessed the he wouldn´t bring Veronica back when she visits him on weekend."

Scotty turned on the radio and searched for a channel. He found a sports channel and they heard, that the Flyers won the game with giant advantage. The radio guy said that everyone who saw the match live in the stadium would still tell their grandchildren. Vera cursed and Scotty patted his shoulder.

"You where a good hockey player?" Scotty asked

"I was talented but I liked to pick a fight too much. I had a hard punch that´s because they called me hammer. My iron fist was legendary."

"You can show me later when we have Jones. I think he needs a good shellacking."

Both men laughed and Nick saw that a little grocery store was nearby .

"I get us a six-pack and something to nosh.

"I tried it earlier and the owner told me he won´t sell off something to cops."

"Nice neighborhood, I still try."

Ten minutes later Vera came Back , totally pissed off but with beer and food. Some Doughnuts, Chips an grapes.

"Grapes? Scotty asked astonished

"Yes, after the disastrous medical report Stilmann forces me to see the Doctor regulary. I have already lost 20 Pounds and my cholesterol level is much better."

Scotty and Vera opened their bottles and toasted to each other.

After almost an half hour of silence Scotty asked Nick. "You like Kat?"

"Of course. She is smart and a good cop. I like to work with her."

"I think you like her more than that. You only tease the ones you love."

"If that is right you and Rush must be totally in love."

"Lilly has Christina´s baby until Chris is out of rehab. She wants to focus on her family. She said, that in the moment there is no chance for a relationship ."

"I´m only a fat underpaid white man. Not a prince charming like ADA Curtis Bell. I´m not a jackpot win and Miller deserves more than I can give her."

"Do you know where Bell was this fucking week?"

"Yes, at a conference in Denver. He called and asked Miller if he should cancel the conference."

" Prince charming would cancel it and gallop with his fucking white horse to his princess. He wouldn´t ask if he should do it. "

Then the two men just sat in the car and waited until their time will come and they can get Veronica back to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was uneventful. The stayed awake until eleven talking and hearing radio. Then Scotty slept three hours and Vera stayed awake then they chanced. At six o´clock in the morning Vera was woken by the street sweeper.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing."

" I need to pee." Vera said and left the car. He went into the next side street. A few minutes later he came back.

"You found acceptable sanitary facilities."

"Yes. First I tried to pee behind the dumpster but there lives a rat family. Mama rat tried to bite me."

"Animals recognize someone's true character."

"Very funny. I buy us breakfast"

Vera left the car again and bought coffee, doughnuts, some newspapers and magazines.

"Glamour Magazine? Is Brad Pitt still in love with Jennifer Aniston? 10 ways to get sexy shining hair. The perfect beach dress under 50 Dollars. I didn´t know that you are unhappy with your hair, Nicky."

"Shut up, Valens. When we drive back to Philly with Veronica maybe she would like read something."

"Nick Vera the guy who knows what women want."

"Shut up"

The morning was very uneventful. At noon Jones sister left the motel. She bought some Chinese Takeout and lend some DVDs.

Nick and Scotty bribed Frank the "concierge" of the motel and he would call them if Jones would try to check out. Frank called in the afternoon that Jones paid for another night and that Jones asked where he could buy tickets for the Greyhound busses. Scotty had an Idea. He gave Frank 100 Dollar and Frank cut of the electricity for the heating in Jones room. It was almost midnight when Jones went down to Frank to tell him that the heating is defect. Frank said he would send his brother to check the heating.

Ten minutes later Scotty and Vera knocked at the door of Jones Motel Room. Only seconds later Jones and his sister were wearing handcuffs. Jones lay on the ground and Nick whispered in his ear.

"You´re lucky that your daughter is in the room otherwise I would beat out every tooth you mouth."

"Nick, stop that. You are frightening Veronica. Nick looked at Veronica who was sitting on the bed he saw, that she was totally anxious.

Scotty told Jones sister to sit on chair and to stay there then he sat down next to Veronica on the bed.

"Hey honey, it´s me Scotty Valens. I´m a friend of your mother you know me. We will bring you home to your mom. This is Nick Vera he is a friend of your mother, too."

"Yes I know. Mum talked about him. Mom said that he is a mix of Oscar the Grouch and the Cookie Monster. Mom says that he always steals her food.

"Ok little lady, dress up and then we bring you home."

"But dad said we will see the Statue of Liberty and Ground Zero. We are here for holiday. Dad said it´s ok that I´m not in school for two weeks. He will buy tickets for die American Ballet Theater. Why are you mad at daddy? "

"Veronica. You have to go to school. It´s not ok that your dad took you to New York in the middle of the school year. "

"Oh, ok. Do I have to go to school on Monday? "

"Let us drive back to Philly than you can ask your mom."

While Scotty talked to Veronica Vera took Jones to his car and tied him up on the backseat. Then he took Jones sister and took her next to her brother.

Then Vera drove with the kidnappers back to Philly. He would bring them to the Police Department were they would be interrogated. Scotty would bring Veronica back to her mother and then he would come to the Police Department , too. Scotty and Vera were so glad, that everything chanced for good. They didn´t foresee what the next days would bring because Jones was out on revenge. First Scotty would reunite mother and daughter.


End file.
